


Ice Cream Is Good For Anxiety

by paranormalChemistry



Series: ABO Misfits [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst for a hot second, Anxiety, Concerts, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scent Marking, Scenting, Then really cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: Jay gets anxious at a concert and ends up hugging Matt by accident thinking it's his friend.





	Ice Cream Is Good For Anxiety

The concert was supposed to be a good time for the trio, it was one of the few times Cameron and Toby had managed to drag Jay along after all. He thought it would be fun to go along, as a few of his favourite artists would be going and his friends assured him that the crowds wouldn’t be too large.  


But now Jay was currently standing in the middle of the crowd, multiple scents at once overpowering his senses, and his mind a whirl as he desperately tore his eyes around the crowd to try and find one of his friends. The colours of the crowd started blurring together, causing him to panic more than he thought he could.  


In the distance he saw the familiar light blue in the blur of colours, a wave of relief washing over him as he started to shove his way through the crowd to make it towards the familiar colour of his friend.  


Once he felt close enough to his friend he wrapped his arms tightly around their torso, practically buckling at the knees as he felt the warmth envelop him. He buried his face into the light blue fabric, noticing how it felt a bit rougher then he remembered. The usually familiar scent of lavender and fresh rain wasn’t there, and was instead a calming scent of coffee and cedar. It was then that Jay realised the person he was clutching to for dear life was not his tall friend, but was instead someone who was wearing a similar shirt.  


Jay unwrapped his arms from the torso, glueing his hands to his sides as he saw the stranger turned around to face him. They were the same height, which honestly should have been his first hint that this wasn’t Cameron, as well as the fact that the stranger had brown hair and a pair of onyx black eyes that were staring at him with confusion before switching to one of worry.  


“Hey dude? You doing alright?” The stranger asked with an obviously American accent. Jay shook his head, feeling tears start to spill down his face as he still wanted to try and find his friend.  


The stranger took off the light blue flannel that Jay was burying his face into moments ago, and shoving it into Jay's chest where he clutched onto it before grabbing his left wrist and starting to drag him through the crowd. A surge of panic went through his body as he stared at the back of the stranger’s white t-shirt, but then he would lift the flannel up to his nose and inhale the scent of the stranger and he would feel at peace again.  


The two of them eventually made it outside halls of the concert, where bars lined the outside of the stadium. There was still a small crowd, but it was nothing compared to the multitude of people that they just worked their way through. The stranger was then guiding him to an empty bench, he took the hint and sat down on the cold metal, quickly being joined by the other. They sat in silence for a bit, Jay holding the light blue fabric close to his face and greatly enjoying the scent of coffee and cedar.  


“So can I ask why you hugged me out of nowhere as though I was a lifeline?” The stranger asked calmly, not showing much emotion through his voice but Jay hoped to god that the stranger didn’t think he was a creep. “I was panicking...Your flannel looked like my friend’s so I thought that you were him. Didn’t realise it was someone else until I scented you…” Jay muttered out in reply, glancing over at the stranger who nodded in understanding.  


The soft hum from the distant music, and the closer sounds of chatter filled what was originally going to be silence. The stranger extended his hand towards Jay, “My name is Matt. What’s yours?” It took him a moment to process the question before he shook Matt’s hand, “Jay.”  


“Do you like ice cream?” Matt asked him with a smile, which caused Jay to raise his eyebrows and start to laugh a bit. “I mean...yeah. But I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” His only response was Matt grabbing his hand and tugging him to stand up. The blue flannel was then snatched out of his hands, which caused a whine to erupt from his throat.  


“Arms out.” The American said in a somewhat demanding tone, the Kiwi lifting his arms out in what looked like a t-pose. The flannel was then being tugged onto him by the other, causing him to feel a harsh red going across his face as he tugged the flannel closer to him.  


“You’re a bit chubbier than I am, so it doesn’t fit exactly, but you look cute so I can forgive you.” Matt said with a smile, entangling his hand with Jay’s and starting to drag him out of the stadium and out the doors into the cool night.  


A few people littered the area, most of them smoking cigarettes or talking to friends about plans, a few cars were even leaving the parking lot from what Jay could see. Neon signs flashed their brightly coloured logos at the edges of the parking lot. “So I know I mentioned getting ice cream, but it’s pretty cold out so if you want to get coffee or dinner instead we could do that.” Matt calmly stated, and Jay honestly couldn't believe just how...chill he was with everything.  


“No ice cream is good, though I didn’t bring my wallet with me…” Jay trailed off, desperately hoping that the other wouldn’t paying for him. But his reply was only a shrug, “I’ll pay for you. It’s a good way to learn what I’m in for anyway.”  


Jay only had a moment to process what the American had said before his face was blazing a bright red and Matt was tugging him into the small ice cream parlor. A soft ding of a bell broke the small chatter of the parlor as they entered. The walls were stripes of pastel pink and white, with baby blue tables and chairs lining the windows. A display case full of flavours stood proud and tall, a few employees dressed in pale yellow uniforms stood behind the counter cleaning machines. The shop was empty except for the pair, which made Jay feel a little more at ease.  


“Hi! Welcome to Normal Ice Cream! Order when you’re ready you two.” A woman with bright red curls from behind the counter said in her best customer service voice before turning back to cleaning what looked to be a blender.  


Jay looked at the display case full of flavours, noting the small sign on top of the case that displayed the sizes and prices of the cups, cones, and sundaes. Matt glanced over the case before turning to Jay, “What do you want to get?” He asked, letting go of Jay’s hand to grab his wallet from his back pocket. Jay took another glance towards the display case before answering, “Would you think I’m a leech if I asked you to buy me a small sundae with cookies and cream?”  


Matt’s reply to the question was a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, walking towards the register he ordered for the both of them, getting Jay the sundae he asked for and a cup of rocky road for himself.  


After paying and receiving their orders, Matt handed the sundae to Jay before grabbing two spoons from a nearby container and moving to sit at a table in the corner of the parlor. They sat across from each other, eating their ice cream in a comfortable silence. “So...can I guess cookies and cream is your favourite flavour?” Matt asked, looking up towards Jay with raised eyebrows.  


Jay shrugged, scooping another bite of the sugary mess of ice cream and hot fudge into his mouth. “Cookies and cream or neopolitan.” He muttered, glancing towards his dessert before looking back at the other. “So...rocky road your favourite?”  


Matt shook his head, setting his spoon down in the paper cup as he ate the last bite. Wait, he had already finished it? “Yeah it is. Moose tracks is a very close second though.” He answered simply, leaning back in his chair and staring at Jay with a small smile.  


“You smell good when you’re calmed down. Like...coconut and mint.” Matt stated bluntly, the sound of the door opening with the bell following his words filled the air of silence. Jay swore he probably looked like a strawberry with how hot his face felt at the compliment.  


He opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off with the familiar sound of his name being said by another voice. Jay already knew who it was once he smelled lavender and roses. “Jay oh my god!” He felt the familiar arms of the beta wrapping around his shoulders from the side. “We texted you a bunch asking where-Why do you smell faintly of coffee?” Toby asked him before turning to Matt with a very confused look on his face.  


“Hi, I’m Matt. Your friend thought I was…” He gestured to Cameron, who was wearing a similar light blue flannel to the one Jay had been given earlier, “And ended up hugging me. He seemed anxious so I took him to get ice cream to calm him down.”  


Toby and Cam both nodded along to the story before turning to Jay, who felt like he was melting on the spot due to the fact that he now smells slightly of Matt. He wasn’t complaining about the scent, but it was definitely an awkward situation when both of your friends were here and knew how painfully single you were at the moment.  


“Well I think this is my time to get out of here. I probably need to give my friend a ride home, so I should probably get going.” Matt said as he got out of the chair, moving to grab his phone out of the pocket of his flannel that Jay was certainly wearing, he messed around on it for a moment before handing it to Jay. “Add your number in here, so I can get my favourite flannel back at some point.”  


Jay could hear Cam’s chuckle as he added his number into the phone, adding a yellow heart emoji next to his name before handing it back to Matt. “Just message me when you miss your flannel.” Jay stumbled a bit once he mentioned the fact that it was Matt’s, and he felt himself fall into the embarrassment pit once Matt gave him a smile and a nod before stuffing his phone into his back pocket. “Sweet. I’ll see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos appreciated!!! <3  
> If you have any requests please send them to my Tumblr ask box: https://monotoneprowess.tumblr.com


End file.
